The Final Fight!
by Cyanrose
Summary: When Tifa admits her feelings every thing seems to be okay. But what happens when AVALANCHE has one more mission to save the world. Will she loose everything?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own FFVII. I own Zeke, Alena, Alisia, Rie.**

Chapter 1

Waiting for a confession

Tifa was just getting off the phone with Yuffie and noticed Cloud, Marlene, Denzel sleeping on the couch. Cloud was in the middle while Denzel lend on his left shoulder while Marlene was crunched up in a tiny ball and her head was on Cloud's lap.

Tifa smiled at the site. She really thought that even though Cloud doesn't know her feelings towards him, and that Marlene and Denzel weren't their kids. They were like a happy family.

Tifa turned off the TV and smiled at them one last time. She kissed Denzel on the forehead and Marlene's. Not knowing Cloud had just woke up. "What time is it?" "10:48." "Well I knew that they wouldn't stay up to finish that movie." "Well you were sleep too, don't forget." He blushed and scratched the back of his head. He gently rested Marlene's head on the couch and left Denzel who slept in the same spot. Cloud got up and stretched.

They both stared at the two children as they rest. "Do you think we should leave them down here or put them in their room?" asked Cloud. "I think its best that they go into their own room." Tifa responded. He nodded.

Tifa grabbed Denzel while Cloud carried Marlene in his arms. Tifa led them to their room where she tucked them in. Cloud was in the doorway and watched Tifa kiss them goodnight to them again. He smiled. Any person could mistaken her as their mother.

Cloud had loved Tifa for what seemed forever. Since they were kids he picked on her as childish games. To protecting her and fighting along side her as they grew older. She had kept faith in him and even had their bad times but always made up with each other. But she doesn't know his feelings towards her. Does she even notice? He was afraid of rejection. But he dearly wanted her to know just how he really felt.

She had walked to him and smiled. "You ok?" she asked. "Yeah." He nodded.

They both were down stairs drinking some tea. They laughed and talked throughout the night and forgot the time. Cloud admired her beauty as she sipped her tea. Seconds later she yawned. "Maybe you should get some rest it's 2:45 you have only a few hours to sleep." He suggested. She nodded. He walked her upstairs to her room. She turned to him and smiled. She looked up into his eyes. His deep blue eyes that she always drown in. He looked in hers which fired up his soul and made him want kiss her.

She was caught up in the moment and kissed him on the cheek she went back to her original place. They both blushed. They avoided each others eyes. Tifa felt like she was going to die in front of him. "Um well…good night." She finally said trying not to turn completely red but failed. He was red also scratching the back of his head rapidly. "Night." She walked to her door and smiled at him and silently shut her door. He watched her and smiled and shut his door and jumped on to the bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that she kissed him on the check. Maybe she liked him after all. The thought of it made him happy and he fell a sleep.

Cloud had awakened to Marlene and Denzel who were looking at him. "What are you looking at?" he asked yawning as he stretched.

"Well you sleepy head. Tifa's sleeping. And were hungry." Replied Denzel giggling at the same time. "And you rather wake me instead of Tifa." He said as he raised his eye brow. They nodded. "Well ok. I'm coming." "Hooray!" "Ssshhhh!" he said "Tifa's next door sleep. Don't wake her." They nodded and put their finger over their mouths and sshhing to one another.

Cloud followed them down stairs and went to the fridge. He browsed through it trying to see what they could have. He scratched his head trying to figure out what they should eat. "What about cake!" "Cake for breakfast! Tifa would kill me if I gave you that!" "We want Cake we want cake! WE WANT CAKE!" they demanded. Then they did the puppy dog pout. "Oh well I guess a little cake wouldn't hurt." They cheered as Cloud approved. They grabbed the chocolate cake that Tifa had made last night before bed. They each took a slice even Cloud. (Man they were killing that cake. That poor cake.)

Soon Tifa had woke up with the sun shinning in her room. She looked at her clock and saw that she slept in. "I better start breakfast." She said. She got out of bed and headed for the stairs. Before she entered the kitchen she could see Marlene and Denzel eating chocolate cake even Cloud. "Hurry I think I heard Tifa! We can't let her see the cake almost gone." rushed Cloud. Tifa didn't know if to let them panic or to go and chop heads off. She stood in the door way. "Tifa!" yelled Marlene pointing at her.

Cloud stopped in his tracks. "Oh Tifa! Oh uh...we were just uh…" Tifa stood in front of them trying not to laugh. "You guys have some explaining to do." She said. "Well we were uh…" Cloud didn't know what to say to Tifa. He was defiantly scratching his head. "Sorry Tifa, we were just hungry." "Well you know that cake isn't for breakfast." "We know but your cake is so good that we ate it." "Right." "Are we off the hook?" said Cloud hoping she said yes. "Well I guess I could-" "Oh thank you Tifa." Marlene and Denzel interrupted and gave her a hug. They soon went out side to play leaving Cloud and Tifa behind.

They cleaned up the mess and sat down at the bar counter. Silence filled the room. Tifa really wanted to tell him how she felt after she kissed him on the cheek last night. "Tifa." "Yeah." "Well I was wondering. You remember when you told me about that guy you said you were in love with… do you… you know love him still?" Cloud said hoping she would. They way she told him sounded like it was him. "Well, uh… well yes I guess… it's just that he. Doesn't act like he like me back." "Really you never know if you don't tell him." "Well I would but nervous to say any thing. How about you do you have any one you love?" "Well uh…I uh…there is this one girl." "What's her name?" "Well I uh…her name well um… you know her it's just." "It's Aeris isn't it?" Tifa said in a sad voice. "What no. I love her as a sister. Not as a girlfriend. I could never love her like that. She knew who I was in love with." "Well who is it?" she said. "Well you." He mumbled. "I'm sorry I didn't here you." She sipped her coffee. "You… Tifa I'm in love with you!" Tifa had spit out her tea and was in shocked. "Your in love with me?" he chuckled at how she reacted and quickly stopped to see how she reacted. He nodded.

Tifa blushed. "Well Cloud that's very nice of you-" Oh_ no please don't let her reject me please!_ "Well to tell you the truth…" she had leaned in and kissed him on the lips this time and gently. She let go. "I'm in love with you too. Ever since we were kids I… had… loved you… And I found myself to never stop loving you. Even if I wanted to but I can't and I don't want to." She smiled only centimeters away from his lips again. "If only I knew sooner." He was happy that she loved him. "Better late than never." She said to him. He leaned in this time and kissed her. This time it was more passionate. Cloud could feel a tear run down her face it was warm.

He let go and looked at his now crying Tifa. They were tears of joy. She smiled at him. He reflected it back and wiped her tears from her cheeks and gently kissed her cheek. "I love you Tifa." He said as he kissed her cheek. "I love you too Cloud." She said and kissed him on the lips.

They let go and joined Denzel and Marlene and played with them outside. But in the door way he stopped and brought her towards him with his arms around her waist. He looked into her eyes and kissed her on lips and started to kiss her neck. She giggled as he continued to kiss her. "Cloud stop what if Marlene and Denzel sees us." She said between giggles. "Uhhh I really wanted to continue." He said as he still did. "Well we can do this tonight k." "K" he let go of her and she pecked him on the lips and left him in the door way and went to play with the kids.

Cloud was relieved that he let out his confession and that she loved him too since a long time ago. He was in love with her and she loved him too. Having that waiting confession off his shoulders. And that is all he ever wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Stranger Waiting by the Door Step.

Everyone was in Cloud's room lying on his bed. Cloud had Marlene in his lap while Denzel and Tifa laid next to them. Cloud was reading a bed time story to them. Marlene was competing with Denzel to see who would go to sleep first. Marlene was yawing like crazy and had her eyes closed for a minute or two and would wake up and turn to Denzel who would smile at her or stick his tongue out. When Marlene was turned looking at the book Denzel was sleep and waking up telling Tifa he wasn't sleep when she knew in her mother like heart that he was tired from his long exciting day.

Cloud looked at Tifa and paused during the book. Tifa looked back at him and eyes shifted to Denzel who was talking in his sleep saying he wasn't sleep. And finally stopped. Tifa and Cloud exchanged expressions that said 'It's time for them to go to bed.' Tifa and Cloud carried them to their own room. Tifa went and tuck them in while Cloud went to the bathroom. He walked to the shower and stripped himself form his clothes and turned on the hot water. As the hot water dripped on his manly figure he thought of Tifa.

_She should have gone to her room._ He sighed. He finished taking his shower and went to his room with nothing but a towel on. He went to see that Tifa was lying in his bed sleep. He smiled and was surprised that she chose to sleep in his room with him. He went to put on a shirt and pajama pants and went to his bed and crawled in the covers.

He admired her sleeping. He brushed a lock of her hair and kissed her forehead. She stirred and woke up.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey. It's not morning is it?"

"No. Far from it." "Mmmm…."

"You know you didn't keep your promise."

"What? I didn't?"

"No."

"Well then I'll make sure I'll make up for it."

"How would you make up for it?" He whispered to her and raised his brow. "This." She kissed him passionately and went back to her side.

"There."

"That only took 1/3 of it."

"Well that's all you're going to get tonight."

"Awww!"

"It's better than nothing." She smiled

"Really now how about this?" he grabbed her close to him and started to kiss her neck in a trail up and down.

"Hey Cloud… that tickles." She said between tickles.

"Well you know you shouldn't have told me that. I'll keep doing it to annoy my dear Tifa." He said.

"Oh help me my handsome Cloud is attacking me with ticklish kisses!" she laughed.

"No one can save you now my dear."

"Really are you sure?"

"Yep." He said trailing up to her jaw now.

"I can beat you."

"Really now?"

"Yep."

He finally got his trail of kisses to her lips and kissed her passionately. (A French kiss if you know what I mean.) He let go of her.

"Like this." She flew on top of him and started to kiss him.

"Ok that should have made up for it."

"No."

"Cloud you're crazy."

"Crazy about you."

"Dido. I love you Mr. Strife."

"I love you too Ms. Lockheart."

They kissed on last time that night. Tifa climbed off him and back to her side. Cloud wrapped his arms around her tightly and they faced each other and smiled at each other. Cloud kissed her on her forehead and places his chin on the top of her head. The both fell asleep in their spots feeling happy as ever.

The next morning Cloud woke up to see Tifa wasn't in her place. He thought maybe she went to down stairs to fix breakfast. He got up and took another shower and out on some fresh clothes and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Cloud!" yelled Denzel and Marlene as they hugged him.

"Morning... Something smells good." He said smiling at Tifa who was placing the last plate on the table. She smiled back.

"Well breakfast is ready."

"Yay." The kids sat down and started to eat.

"Wait… you two better your say grace before eating." Explained Tifa.

"Oh ok…" puffed Denzel.

Marlene said grace and everyone started eating. Once they were done eating Cloud and Tifa washed dishes and soon had time for themselves. Tifa had a big smile the whole morning thinking that they were a couple and that they loved each other. Cloud saw that smile and walked up to her.

He rapped his arms around her and pressed his face against hers.

"Happy?" he asked.

"You have no idea" she said. Right before he was going to kiss her the phone rang. They both sighed and Cloud let go of her. He walked towards the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yo Cloud, wassup."

"Barret." Tifa turned to Cloud hearing the name of her best friend. She walked towards him waiting to see why he called.

"Man I need a favor."

"What kind of Favor?"

"Kinda delivery. I need you to bring Marlene back home for me. I'm stuck in town doing favors for other people and I need Marlene back home for the rest of the summer is that ok?"

"Yeah no problem I'll come today."

"Thanks Cloud oh and tell Tifa and Denzel I said hey. For me ok, see you in a couple of hours."

"Yeah, bye."

"Well. What was that about?" Cloud scratched the back of his head trying to respond to Tifa.

"Well… Barret wants Marlene back home with him and he can't come and pick her up so I have to go drop her off."

"Oh." Her face turned to sadness. She hates it when he had to leave to do deliveries or favors. She worries about him.

"Look Tifa I'll be back maybe sometime tonight. I promise. Really I promise." He said lifting her chin up in his hand looking in to the crimson eyes he loved. "Yeah." She smiled a half smiled. He kissed her and went to go get Marlene.

Tifa and Denzel stood out side waving to Marlene and Cloud. Denzel hugged Marlene goodbye and so did Tifa. Tifa shifted eyes to Cloud and smiled. He kissed her one more time. Centimeters away from her lips.

"I'll be back tonight. Promise... I love you."

"Love you too." She returned the kiss. Cloud got on his motorcycle with Marlene holding on to him tightly. Marlene had a helmet on while Cloud had his glasses on and started his engine and was off. Tifa and Denzel stared at the motor cycle until they were out of site over the horizon.

"Come on Denzel it's me and you now why don't we go watch a movie?" "That sounds great." He grabbed her hand and walked inside.

Cloud had finally arrived to Kalm and had Marlene who was sleeping on his back. "Hey Marlene…where here." He nudged her. She stirred and woke up she rubbed her eyes and yawed. She recognized her house and saw that her dad was standing by the door. She quickly got down and ran to her dad.

"Papa!"

"Hey how is my princess doing?"

"Great." She took off her helmet.

"Whoa Cloud be careful I beg you don't turn my daughter to a biker chick." "Don't worry Barret I won't." he chuckled.

"Yo why don't you come in for some coffee?"

"Nah I should be heading back if I want to get back before nightfall."

"Uhhh come on Cloud."

"Well. I guess."

Cloud told Barret all about him and Tifa. "So you finally confessed your love. Well I wanted to tell you she loved you since forever when I found out you loved her but I just wanted you guys to find out on your own."

"What! You knew!"

"Yeah everyone knew."

"Great man, we really need to keep our stuff to ourselves." Said Cloud he got up and hopped on his bike.

"Later." He said. They waved him good bye and he was off.

Cloud had been driving for an hour and it was sunset. He was near Midgar but it was still out of site. Soon he spotted a figure in the distance charging towards him. Soon it was clear that it was a Chocobo. What was a Chocobo doing out here away from the fields? Someone must be riding it.

Cloud had slowed down to see the Chocobo and soon vise versa. There had seemed to a guy with black hair that was cut two earrings that were hanging from his left ear and was wearing a SOILDERS outfit. Cloud frowned when he say what he was wearing thinking that he was working for Shrina.

But the strange thing is that he looked like Zack his old friend. He striked a resemblance. Except for the haircut but everything else yeah. He even had a huge sword.

"Hey you, you on the bike." He said Cloud turned towards him once again.

"Yo you don't happen to know a place I can stay before night fall do you?" "Yeah, what of it?"

"Well I've been traveling for a month now, been everywhere, battling everything that stood in my way and I haven't had a descent meal in weeks. Can you help a brother out?"

Cloud sighed and replied

"Yeah, I'm heading back to Midgar to my bar. I can give you a free meal. It's up to my roommate though."

"Fantastic! Thanks, by the way names Zeke. What yours?"

"Cloud, Cloud Strife."

"No way you're the hero. I'm really lucky. It must be my lucky day."

"Well yeah I guess it is. Well follow me." Said Cloud he started his bike while Zeke directed his Chocobo to the same direction where Cloud was headed. They raced in to the sunset.

Tifa was looking outside the window looking for any sight for Cloud it was 6:34 and he hadn't showed up yet. She was starting to worry. Denzel was the same he was outside with his ball looking towards the direction where Cloud had left. Waiting.

Soon Denzel smiled and ran to see if it was Cloud in the distance. Tifa noticed the young boy running and thought that her Cloud had finally returned and kept his promise. She stood beside Denzel as Cloud parked his bike in front of the bar along with a stranger on a Chocobo. Denzel quickly ran up to Cloud and hugged him.

"Cloud your back!"

"He can't a guy get off his bike with out being tackled!" he rubbed Denzel's head. "Hey." Denzel stepped back and went to Tifa's side. Cloud shifted eyes from Denzel to Tifa. Who was standing there only smiling at him. Trying not to cry.

Cloud felt terrible and for that he wanted to go kiss her on the spot until Denzel interrupted.

"Who are you?" he asked looking up at the solider on the Chocobo.

"Denzel that's rude." Said Tifa looking down at him.

"I apologize for his actions Mr…."

"Zeke just call me Zeke."

"Well Zeke needed a home cook meal and a place stay for a while and so I thought…"

"You thought that he could get a free meal from me and sleep in the guest bed room (Tifa's old bedroom)…"

"Well yeah."

"Sure why not." She smiled.

Zeke was thankful. He didn't know the relation ship between Cloud and Tifa but didn't care. He thought that Tifa was hott. He admired her beauty. (Like Cloud) He was already in love with her. He would rather say love at first sight.

"Well come in." said Denzel who was in front of him. "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Jealous Love and a Surprise Call from a Friend

Cloud and Zeke was sitting at the counter eating their food while Denzel had a snack and Tifa was talking to Yuffie again. "Hey Cloud." Cloud glanced at him. "Well is Tifa your wife and Denzel your son?" he said asking. "Well no… not really. Denzel lives with us and is a son to me. ..and to Tifa. And well… Tifa and I aren't married but we are a couple." "Oh. I mean it looked like you guys were." "I know we hear it a lot."

Zeke was ok that they weren't married but when he heard that they were a couple he didn't like the response. _Well I ruined a lot of past relationships so I guess I can ruin this one. I know exactly what do. _

"So Cloud how long have you known Tifa?" "Since forever. I've known since we were kids." "Really? So were you in love with her for that long?" "Well yeah you can say that." Denzel was already uncomfortable with the situation. He left with his snack to go watch TV.

"So Yuffie how has your relationship with Vincent going."

"Why you asking this? The conversation is on you and Cloud not me."

"Well I just wanted to-"

"Change the subject."

"How did you-"

"Know that."

"Yuffie-"

"Stop that…"

"Yuffie."

"I know hang up. Bye."

"Bye."

Tifa sighed and turned to see Cloud and Zeke talking she knew it was about them. Or his past or something. She could see that they were done eating. She walked over and picked up their plates. She went to go wash them.

"Cloud!" yelled Denzel from the other room. It was thundering and lightening and Denzel was frightened.

"I'll take care of it." He said and walked into the other room. Tifa was washing dishes when she heard footsteps come towards her.

"I'll help…" offered Zeke.

"You and Cloud an item?" he asked event though he already knew.

"Yeah, he's telling everyone." She smiled.

"How about you do you have a girl friend?"

"Me no I'm a wander I just travel and plus a loner. I lost my brother to Shrina and plus my sister disappeared years ago. So I've been alone in the world."

"Oh sorry to hear that."

"Well there is nothing to be sorry about. We all will die someday and it was their time. I just…. Never mind."

"What?" "Well…." Zeke whispered into her ear telling her about everything like it was a she said he said deal.

Cloud could see what was going on and didn't like it He was going to speak his mind when Denzel grabbed him cause of the resent lightening strike. The phone had ringed. "I'll get it." Said Tifa running to the phone. "Hello." This Cloud was chance to speak his mind. Zeke was already here for a few hours and was already hitting on Tifa and Cloud as her boyfriend wasn't going to take it.

Cloud walked up to him while Denzel was a chicken little running around the room trying to find a place to hide.

"Yo Zeke."

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

They went to the other room away from Tifa and Denzel. Cloud turned to Zeke. In one of his angry looks when his eyes pierce right through your soul.

"Dude what's up with you?"

"Well what's up with you. You were flirting with Tifa."

"No I'm not but she's hot."

"I'm telling you this once and only once back off or you'll find you're ass outta here."

"Really is that a threat or a promise?"

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"O really maybe you don't I would kill you right now if I had the chance. And we'll see who are the hero and the wimp."

"Son of a B-"

Tifa had interrupted the threatening between the boys with a look of sadness and anger mixed together on her face. The boys stared at her with a worried look. "Tiff what's wrong?" "I got off the phone with Vincent…" "And" "He's in Cosmo Canyon. He said he spotted Sephiroth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Surprise Twist and a Sick Tifa

Tifa had finished going over the instructions to her neighbor for taking care of Denzel and the bar while they were going to Cosmo Canyon. Cloud, Tifa, and Zeke were going to Cosmo Canyon to stop Sephiroth from what he wanted to do before.

"Ok that's everything… you sure you can handle it Sandra?"

"Of course I have children of my own. And I use to be a waitress so I can definitely do this, relax about that Ms. Lockhart."

"Thanks again." Tifa looked around for Denzel. _He's in his room._

"Come on Tifa!"

"Hold on I got to say good-bye to Denzel." Cloud and Zeke were outsideready to go waiting for Tifa.

Tifa had just arrived to Denzel's room who was sobbing in front of his window. "Denzel… Denzel what's wrong." Tifa's mother like instinct told her to run to him to see why he was crying.

"You…you and Cloud are leaving me like my birth parents did… to me." Tifa was shocked at his words and only hugged the child reassuring him that she would never leave him.

"Oh Denzel. I would never leave you; I care too much about you and your safety. Me… Cloud and I have to go to see our friends for a while… and."

"No! You and Cloud are going into battle I over heard ya'll last night! You guys are going to kill Sephiroth and you might not come back! You're just like my birth parents your going to leave me to be with another family! And I don't care if you don't!"

"Denzel!" Denzel pushed Tifa away from him and ran to the bathroom locking the door. Tifa ran after him and knocked on the door.

"Denzel… Denzel open the door! Now! _Sigh _Denzel I would never leave you. Neither would Cloud. Can you at least come back out to say good bye to me and Cloud?" he didn't answer.

Tifa sighed once more and slipped something under the door. He heard her footsteps walk down the stairs. He looked down to see a locket with a note. He opened it to see Tifa and Cloud's pic on it. He quickly opened the letter and ran out the bathroom door to his window to see Tifa, Cloud, and Zeke starting off and leaving.

Denzel felt bad for what he said to Tifa. He glanced at the note again. It had said

_Denzel,_

_You don't know how much joy you gave me and Cloud once you walked into our lives. You're the best thing that ever happened to us. And that's why we wanted to give you this locket to show how much we care. We wanted to adopt you one day. You are apart of our family now. You are and will always have a home with us._

_Love Tifa_

Denzel started to cry again wishing he could at least said goodbye the right way.

Tifa was holding on to Cloud as he drove his motorcycle. Zeke was beside them not to far behind but he was following Cloud and was looking after Tifa. Tifa was worried about Denzel and thinking that she would be able to come back to see him. She never said I love you, or called him her son. She actually never thought about it.

"Tifa?"

"Huh?"

"Were almost there. You ok?"

"Oh yea…" Cloud didn't like that she was sad. If he wasn't driving he knew a way to cheer her up. If only. But yet that wasn't the only priority on his mind. The fact that Sephiroth was back was another. Cloud remembered the day he killed him twice. There must be a way that he's coming back. Cloud stopped day dreaming and concentrated on his route to Cosmo Canyon. They could figure out a way there.

They had finally arrived to Cosmo Canyon and to Red XIII's house. Vincent was standing out side along with Yuffie and Barret. Tifa hopped off first and hugged Yuffie.

"It's about time that you made it. I guess Cloud's driving hasn't changed since he drives so slowly." Cloud gave Yuffie a scowl that said 'don't start Yuffie we have more issues.' Tifa could see it was a lot like old times already. She hugged her father figure and best friend Barret

"It's been awhile."

"Yes it has and you haven't changed a bit." Barret chuckled. All eyes were on Zeke. Tifa informed everyone that they had extra help and told them he was coming.

"Everyone well half of everyone this is Zeke. Zeke this is Yuffie, Vincent, and Barret."

"Nice to meet some new faces." He smiled.

Everyone had gone inside and met up with Red XIII, Cait Sith, and Cid, along with his wife Shera and his son Rie. Everyone had their short reunion and listened to be informed by Red. "So what's the deal?" asked Cloud becoming more serious.

"Well Vincent claims he saw some traces of Sephiroth on the near by cliffs towards the Ancients Temple along with two other masked figures that we can't identify. One actually showed up wanting to fight Vincent in one recent encounter…and left this behind."

Red grabbed a necklace that had a white stone in the middle in side a moon crescent. He held it in his jaw. Tifa looked upon that stone she was in utter shock it was familiar no too familiar!

"Red…can I see that necklace?"

"Sure." Red gave it to Tifa. But once it was in Tifa's grasp she felt weak. She started to see flashes and she fainted.

"TIFA!" everyone screamed. Cloud had caught her before she could even hit the floor.

"Tifa wake up" but she didn't she had the necklace in her hand and she was motion less. Vincent touched the side of her neck.

"She barely has a pulse." Said Vincent.

"It's like she's in a coma." Said Cid. Just as worried.

"Here there's a room where she can stay in." Red XIII showed them to a room where Cloud had sat Tifa in. She laid there on the bed with her eyes close still grasping the neck lace.

"What caused this to happen?"

"I dunno but that neck lace has something to do with it."

Cloud was in his own little world not moving from Tifa's side. He only wondered what? How? Why? He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to loose the one he loved. He lost Aeris he wasn't going to loose Tifa. Not this time. Not now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

An Assassin's Threat Denzel Captured

Tifa had been in a coma for a day and a half. Cloud hasn't moved from her side. He's been there not eating that much nor getting enough rest. He was worried about the one he loved. And he tried to figure out what was wrong with her? Was she sick? Was she stressed out? Something was wrong but right now all he wanted was her to wake up. Every hour her pulse was the same faint. It was like she was in the hospital for 4 years in a coma. But it has been only hours. But to Cloud it was an eternity.

Yuffie was standing out side the door. Watching Cloud with Zeke right next to her. He was worried to. He suggested to help watch over her so Cloud could get some sleep. But Cloud didn't say anything his eyes said it all. 'No.'

"Come on let's leave him alone." Said Zeke. Yuffie nodded. They both went outside to get some air. Yuffie stretched with Zeke just looking at the rain. Since Tifa fell into her coma it had been pouring hard of rain.

"You know… Tifa loved the rain." Yuffie said interrupting the silence.

"Really?"

"Yeah… you know… when we traveled it was always her who preferred to stand in the rain. She would stay out there for hours at a time… dancing like a 5 year old girl… she was so happy… her and…Aeris."

"I remember my sister did that… she would sing to…"

Yuffie looked at him and shifted eyes back to the rain.

"You know…since Aeris died Tifa I really haven't seen Tifa in the rain. She would be inside and look out her window. It was never like her… but even before there she always seemed like there was something taken from her. I thought it was Cloud since her and Aeris did compete for his heart. But it was something more… I since it…always…"

Zeke looked at her and wondered what ever happened to Tifa. In her past. This brought him to his.

"Mine was pretty fucked up."

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"You're weirder than Cloud, since how long have you been in love with Tifa?" "What! Uhhh…I don't know what your talking about!"

"Oh come on. Your expression tells it all. Don't worry I won't tell. Cloud was the same way. He always would never admit that he had feelings for her." Zeke sighed.

Yuffie placed her small hand on his shoulder.

"Look I'm sorry. But Cloud had won this go round. There might be another girl out there for you."

"How about you?" he teased Yuffie smiled.

"Nope I have a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Vincent… hey boo!" Vincent came outside.

"Sorry to ruin a conversation." He said having eyes on Zeke.

Zeke shrugged his shoulders.

"I think it's best for us to go inside. Aren't you cold?"

"Nope, Tifa never was and I'm like her little sister. I picked up habits from her you know." The young ninja smiled and kissed Vincent on the cheek. Vincent kinda ignored it but liked it at the same time.

They were about to go inside when Vincent grabbed Yuffie and pushed her out the way.

"Get down!" Vincent grabbed what to be a knife coming towards her. Zeke reacted to and grabbed his sword. Waiting for who ever the treat was coming he was ready. Vincent opened his had to see a bloody knife. It scratched his wrist and the palm of his hand.

"Vincy Your HURT!" cried Yuffie.

"I'm fine really." Vincent turned to Zeke. Zeke responded and went to go see who ever threw that.

Yuffie took him outside of the rain and inside to tend to his wounds. Minutes later Zeke came back finding nothing. Everyone but Cloud and Tifa were in the main room. Yuffie was very worried about Vincent's wound and trying to treat it even though she didn't know how.

"Yuffie, stop it, Yuffie, Yuffie!"

"What?"

"Yuffie stop it I'm fine."

"How can you! You just got injured."

"No Yuffie I think he is. There is nothing to be worried about. Let me see the knife again."

Vincent handed Red XIII the knife which had looked like there was a note along with.

"Whoa, well, well what do we have here?" Replied Cid picking up the note. Despite the blood splats he opened it and read it closely out loud. All eyes were in shock.

Yuffie couldn't believe her ears. She ran to the room where Tifa and Cloud were in to tell them.

Before that _flash_

Cloud knew that Yuffie and Zeke were at the door and didn't care. He wanted his Tifa to wake up. Once he heard their footsteps go he grabbed Tifa's hand and placed it to his face. Her warm touch was gone. She was freezing cold. They did almost everything to keep her warm. He was tired. He rested his head on a blanket and dosed off for a bit. 2 minutes later Tifa was stirring. Showing emotions through her face. Tears started to fall down her face soon her eyes pooped open and she was grasping for air. The way she woke up definitely got Cloud's attention.

"Tifa!"

He could see her expression on her face. He wondered what happened to her for the last hours. He immediately hugged her. Tifa was crying into his chest not letting him go.

"Tifa. I'm so happy you're alive! I didn't know what I was going to do…with out you." He whispered trying to calm her down.

"Oh, Cloud… It was awful!"

"What was awful?" he asked lifting her off of him looking into eyes searching for answer.

Tifa couldn't bring herself to say anything to him. She avoided his eyes. She wanted to tell him so. But she couldn't understand, find any words to say. He grabbed her chin and gently kissed her. To make her feel better. She smiled a half smiled and she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart that was calmly beating. And thought about that vision.

_flash_

Yuffie had busted through the door.

"CLOUD!" Her eyes were full of tears. She saw her best friend Tifa hugging Cloud. Yuffie wanted to smile but the letter made more tears in her eyes. Tifa stopped hugging Cloud and went to her best friend.

"Yuffie what's wrong?"

"Nice to see your awake!" Yuffie said. Everyone had been in the doorway seeing that Tifa was awake. But no one was smiling. Cloud was clueless too. He first noticed the wound on Vincent. But Vincent saw that Cloud noticed and hid his arm.

"Ok what's up?" asked Cloud.

Cid gave him the note. Cloud read it. Once he read it his face turned… emotionless… he felt anger, a flame drew up inside him.

"What's wrong Cloud?" Tifa was now the only one who was clueless. Cloud couldn't look at her. He only handed her the note. She took it and he walked out side. She looked at the note it read:

_Dear AVALANCHE,_

_We've been waiting for you. What's taking you so long? Scared? Well we believe that you would want to find where to find us. We have a little boy of the name Denzel. Does it ring a bell? Well come to the Ancients Temple tomorrow at dawn. Or he'll die! Can't wait to see you there._

_Sincerely_

_Sephiroth and an assassin_

Tifa was horrified. No wait. She felt worse then that. Her world was falling apart. She clutched the paper in her hand and threw it to a near by wall. She felt like killing whoever done this 1000 times. She was angrier then ever.

"Tifa?" asked Yuffie to see if she was still down to earth.

"They'll pay… who ever done this… is going to pay… They took him away from me!" she was now yelling.

"I… will not stop till I see whoever did this! Their blood on my hands! They pay for taking away… my son!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Ancients Temple and the Surprise Assassin

Since Tifa and Cloud were informed about Denzel being captured everyone was on the Highwind (except Shera and Rie) headed for the Ancients Temple. Tifa was on Deck waiting till Cid had announced that they had arrived. Cloud had just walked on deck to see Tifa holding on to the rail looking out into the desert looking for the temple. Tifa sensed him and said nothing.

Cloud reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"We'll win and get him back. I promise." Tifa looked at him. She still showed signs of her being pissed. But she nodded. She trusted him and knew that they would get him back.

"Just promise me you'll be careful and… what ever happens… I love you."

"I promise if you promise the same promise." he nodded.

There were now signs of the temple. But everyone was out on the bridge disguising one last meeting before the battle.

"Ok this is it. This is the last time were killing this bastard. What ever he has in store for us we can take it! Remember what were fighting for! Remember what we want for our planet! For all those people who suffered at Sephiroth's hands and Jenova's! This is for us! For Gaia! For Denzel!"

"YAY!" every cheered.

"No let's kill this bastard and make sure we send him to his grave!" Cloud had finished his speech and everyone had cheered on last time.

They were now off to the temple. To do what they had ventured for.

It wasn't long till they were in the Final chamber. They had difficult battles from the fiends along the way they had to deal with but they made it. Most of them were tired from fighting, but not Tifa or Cloud they were ready for more. Including Zeke. They reached the final chamber where they saw a hooded figure. Tifa saw them and stepped up.

"Who are you?" The hooded figure smiled.

"Are you the group AVALANCHE?"

"Yes, are you the assassin who took the boy!" the figure only laughed.

"Indeed I did. You must be Tifa Lockheart."

"And what of it?"

"I heard much about you. You won't believe how much I know you."

"I don't give a damn! Where's is he!"

"He who." The figure chuckled.

"Don't toy with me where is he, the boy! Answer me damn it!"

"Look up." The figure pointed to Denzel above him unconscious. He was hanging over Mako Poison Rope was tied around his waist. He was dangling over the poison any second he could fall in. Everyone was horrified.

"One slip and he'll die. Unless for a battle. What say you?" Tifa had her eyes on Denzel and looked really more ticked at the figure.

"I saw bring it!"

Cloud stopped her and grabbed her hand.

"Tifa let me fight."

"Cloud we made a promise! I'm going to keep it damn it! But I made a promise to protect him! And I'll do anything to get him back safely to me! US!" Cloud let go of her hand.

Tifa stood up to the figure.

"Bravo. But before we fight I would want to introduce myself." The hooded figure took off their hood to reveal…

"Tifa! No wait but that's not Tifa!" screamed Yuffie.

"That can't be Tifa. He hair it's shorter and her eyes it's a little hazel." Pointed out Barret.

"Indeed I'm not Tifa. I'm Alena… Alena Lockheart. I'm Tifa's younger deceased twin sister."

"No."

"Tifa you never told me you had a twin sister. I never knew about…" Tifa was just as babbled about it to. He face was emotionless. She was shocked and she didn't know what to do.

"I… I thought… I thought you were…"

"What you thought my heart gave up on me! You thought that I Alena was dead. You thought that our father cremated me. WRONG! They left me in the dumpster I was dieing until Shrina found me and planted Jenova's cells in me. So how about sister dear. Ready to die?"

"No… how… why... WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!" screamed Tifa. Rivers of tears were running down her face.

"Why would you help a monster that wants to destroy us all!"

"Why you ask to get revenge. I was supposed to get the most attention. I was the one who was worth for a working heart. I was worthy to live happy with everyone loving you! ME TIFA I T WAS TO BE ME NOT YOU! YOU DON'T FUCKING DESERVE IT!" Alena was now charging towards Tifa. Tifa finally got back to her senses but it was to late her sister had already gotten to her.

Alena punched Tifa so hard that Tifa's body flung to the other wall. Tifa was still up and was far from out. She already was bleeding. Cloud was about to step in but Barret grabbed his wrist.

"Our Tifa can handle herself." Cloud couldn't do anything but watch.

"Well sister I may be the youngest but it seems you're the weakest."

"No… you…_cough _shouldn't do this. It's wrong. I will not fight you."

"Really well if you don't that boy will die! Fight me sister show me what your made of! You scared! You afraid that your little sister would beat you in a battle in front of your friends?"

"No! I can't fight you. I shouldn't. That's not what… a sister should do."

"Really when she's trying to kill someone you love! Or just really don't love…"

Tifa had enough. She looked at her so called sister. And her eyes shifted to the young boy on ledge tied up above the deadly Mako poison. She remembered that she almost lost Cloud forever to that poison. She had her share of it to. She didn't want Denzel to die from it. None the less have his on share of it.

She feared that she must save him by fighting her sister. Even if it meant fighting to the death.

"Alright. I'll give you what you want. A fight you want. A fight is what you're going to get!" Tifa said adjusting her fighting gloves and getting into her fighting stance.

"K lets get going!"

They both charged with full force. Who will win?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A Fight Among Sisters. What was Done in Darkness Comes to Light.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alena had just punched Tifa for had seemed the thousandth time. Tifa was falling to the ground with more blood coming out from her. Tifa wasn't giving up.

"Why Tifa? Why get up? Don't you see? You'll only die if you get UP!" Alena had grabbed her sister to by the collar and swung her body through the air. Flinging her to the wall. Tifa was now seriously injured.

Cloud was about to step in but…

"If you step in he'll die! If you try to save him he will die! Tifa is the only who can win this battle if she can! And she's the only one who will save that child even if it means she dies or I die!" Alena's eyes looked like a child. But she meant it. She could not be saved. Sephiroth had poisoned her mind.

Tifa had slowly gotten up. Her hand touching the walls. She was breathing in slowly trying to catch her breathe. She was thinking.

"Is…is this all you got?"

Tifa lifted her head smirking. She knew her sister was holding back. Tifa was determined. She knew her sister was going to kill her but Tifa wanted her sister to show all her true powers. She didn't care if she was going to die or not. She knew if she died at her sisters hands. Cloud would make sure that she would die at his hands. If not then someone else's which was least likely.

"You want to see my true strength? I guess you do know what you're up against. Very well I'll show you what you're really up against!" Alena reached for her, well what seemed to be a necklace from her inside her jacket. It was the same as Tifa's except it seemed to have a black materia in the middle.

Alena placed it around her neck and everyone sensed the dark energy around her, "Watch the power of the Ancients, Watch and admire the great power of the black materia!"

Alena face looked like she was in pain. But she was really enjoying it. Soon something was starting to sprout from her back. A black wing sprouted out of her back. Soon another... Alena was sweating from the pain. But she smiled. She looked like a dark angel if nothing else a demon with wings from hell. She smiled and started to laugh. An evil laugh. "Are you satisfied BIG sister! Now you know what I'll do. Kill you off nice and slow."

Denzel was still hanging over the Mako poison. He slowly opened eyes and looked down to see everyone down below them. He saw Tifa and could see she was in terrible condition. "TIFA!" Everyone looked up and saw Denzel wide awake. Tifa turned to see him and smiled. She nodded her head.

He knew then that meant that she was going to save him and that she was going to make sure he was alright. Alena was disgusted at the thought and turned to her sister. She flew up into the air with her wings and gathered energy in her hands. "FIRAGRA!" she sent a black flame towards Tifa that could definitely kill her if not make her entirely worn out.

Tifa turned to her sister and saw the black Fiagra coming towards her. "Counter attack Iceagra!" Tifa cast the spell to stop the black Fiagra from hitting her. But the flame went through her attack and straight to her. Tifa almost dodged. The attack hit her left ankle. She could hardly walk anymore.

Tifa fell hard to the stone floor. "Sister dear… you hurt? Don't worry little sister will make sure you'll be out of your misery…" "b-but first… why don't you tell me…what turn you this way?" Tifa said lying there looking at her sister coldly.

"Well I guess I could grant you that before I kill you. As father told you that my heart was going out on me that part was true. What wasn't true was that I was thrown into the dumpster and wasn't cared for.

Soon after Hojo found me and decided to take care of my heart. He fixed me by inserting JENVOA cells into my body. I was immune and it cured my heart.

He raised me in his underground lab. He told me about how I was abandoned. Soon he made me apart of SOILDER. One of the best. I trained along Zack and Sephiroth. When they were sent to Neiblehiem I stayed in Sector 7 with another mission." "And how come I didn't hear about you, or see you!" Cloud interrupted. Alena turned to him in a harsh cold look but Cloud stood his ground. No woman could scare him besides Tifa.

"Well I was a secret to other soldiers, especially guards. When I heard about Neiblehiem I looked for Sephiroth. I worked with him secretly. I fell in love with him. He helped me with my past. Telling me about my twin sister, my cruel father and everything. He helped me discover my powers. And I will do anything to repay him. My dream… is to help fulfill his…And that's to have the black materia and the white materia." Tifa stood up after the history of her sister.

"Bullshit." Tifa said wiping away the blood from her mouth.

"What did you say!"

"You heard me… that's bullshit. Sephiroth don't give a damn for anyone but himself. If he gets his hands on the white materia and black materia. Hell will break loose. Everyone will die at his hands. Even you Alena! Since you say you two are in love."

"That's big talk for a girl who is defenseless. Especially when you are here for a selfish reason besides the earth's safety."

"Well 1 I'm not defenseless."

"Oh really? From here it sure does seem like it."

"Really…" Tifa reached from her own pocket and grabbed her necklace. She placed it around her neck and smiled at her sister. The smile was like 'I told you so'.

Tifa placed her hands on her face and let the pure energy surround her. Everyone was shocked at what was happening, even Alena was speechless. Soon Tifa sprouted wings expect hers was white. Her outfit even changed color. It was now white like her wings. When Tifa's transformation was over she could only feel the pureness around her. All of her wounds were healed and her strength tripled from her original state.

"And 2nd I have much more good reason. You took my son away from me."

"Oh please he doesn't even have your blood."

"And! Even though he doesn't have my blood, genes, or looks, he's my son no matter what anybody says. I know in my heart that he's my son. His place is with me, and Cloud, and as his mother. I'll be damned if anybody takes him away from me. I'll make sure that their blood will be on my hands. As long as he's alright and that he's happy… I'm happy."

Those words. Those words are what Denzel always wanted to here. No one ever called him there son. It was the first time he's heard that word (even though he heard it before calling to other young boys but not saying to him). He knew now that he was loved for sure. That he has a place to call home. With Tifa and Cloud. He finally had a family. Denzel began cry those words touched his heart.

"GO TIFA! GO AND WIN! YOU CAN DO IT…MOM!" yelled Denzel above them. Everyone saw him including Tifa. She smiled at him. Alena turned to Tifa and charged towards her. Tifa had let her guard down. At least that's what she thought. Tifa had reacted quickly and caught her sister's punch in her hand. Every time Alena had punched her Tifa dodged it. Soon Tifa punched her and Alena body hit the wall hard.

"Bitch you'll regret that!" Alena flew into the air along with Tifa behind her. Tifa caught up with her sister and was above her now. Once Alena came up Tifa punched her in the face causing her sister to hit the wall again. Tifa flew to her and grabbed her shirt and swung her around in her hand and flung her causing her to hit the opposite wall. Tifa flew and grabbed her sister by the collar again and ran with her sister. Alena's face was rubbing against the wall hard.

Alena was in terrible pain. Tifa then drew her body off the wall and threw her sister back to earth. Once her sister hit the ground hard it caused a huge hole in the ground (Show how much force Tifa used!). Tifa flew back down and punched her sister and put more force into it.

Smoke aroused from the ground. No one could see what happened. It was a sand storm. Not even Denzel could see and he was above all of them!

Soon the dust ceased and everyone could see. Tifa was on top of her sister. She had her hand that had a white ice in it. It was indeed the spell Iceagra. Tifa held it back and tears ran down her face.

Tifa had the upper hand and she was one punch away from finishing her sister off. "Alena… I beg of you please…give up and I won't have to kill you!" Alena only smiled a little to her sister.

"I…I'm sorry Tifa but…I can't." her sister whispered. Alena was exhausted from using a lot of her energy with her sister. And being beaten up by her.

"If you don't kill me… I will be killed…It is fate…Sephiroth and Shrina has screwed my life up already… you were lucky… you had papa and mum…I had no one…you have a man that loves you and a son… I will never understand what it is to be loved like you are…I was misfortune it…I beg you Tifa kill me now… don't hesitate…I want to be but out of my misery…please…" her sister was stirring of the pain. Tifa shook her head rapidly and Iceagra disappeared in her hand. She grabbed her younger sibling and held her in her arms.

"I won't let you die…sister…you can life a normal life…in Midgar with us…you can be normal sister just hold on!"

Alena placed her hand on Tifa's hair.

"Hush sister…It's…to late for me…I'm sorry…I was wrong for doing this to you… just tell our parents that I said…I'm sorry… and that I love them..." Alena pushed her sister away from her and flew up in the air using the last of her energy. She cast a spell on herself.

"Meteor…" Alena smiled at her sister and the finally words came through her cold lips.

"Good-bye sister dearest I love you…see you…" Alena had died right there. In the air above them all even Denzel.

Tifa only cried more. Alena's wings bust and black feathers fell from the air. "Later sister." Tifa cried in a low whisper. Alena's necklace fell down along as one of her feathers from her wings. Tifa held tightly in her grip and placed it in her pocket.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Mother and Son Reunited, a Friend Uncovered From an Unwelcome Past.

Tifa had unfinished business. She wiped her tears away and gently flew up to Denzel. Denzel was indeed crying to.

"Let's get you outta here." Tifa whispered gently to him. Still sounds of sobs in her voice. Tifa cut the rope and grabbed Denzel in her arms.

She gently flew down and placed him on the ground. Denzel hugged Tifa tightly. "Mama!" Tifa held him tightly in her arms. She gently rubbed her hands through his hair.

"Hush my baby…hush…it's alright now. You're safe…now…" Tifa's wings burst and white feathers surround them both.

Everyone was happy to have him back. Cloud walked over to his family and kissed Tifa on the head and rubbed his son's head. Smiling at them both. Everyone was happy to see Denzel save and sound. And Tifa alive from the battle.

Zeke now knew he is never meant to be with Tifa. He knew that even though he wanted to be. _Cloud your lucky you just don't know how good you got it man…you just don't know how good you got it._

Zeke sensed a familiar presence.

"Well, well Tifa you should did grow. And Cloud you had finally admit your feelings to Tifa. What a surprise…" A man that looked like Zeke stepped out of the shadows. He had long black spike hair, blue eyes, and had a buster sword like Cloud.

"I always knew that Alena couldn't handle herself on her own… oh well her lose."

"Zack…" whispered Cloud in shock. Zeke couldn't believe his eyes! No one could.

"Your suppose to be dead…" said Cloud

"You died right in front of my eyes!" Zack smirked

"Yeah but old man Sephiroth resurrected me to do his bidding. He's hitting on nothing. Anyways come on Cloud let's fight." Zack stepped forward.

"No." everyone looked at Zeke who had his sword pointing at him.

"He's not your opponent. I am…and you will pay for what you have done!"

"Well, well if it isn't Zeke. Man it's been a while. I'll accept your challenge then."

"Wait a minute you two know each other?" asked Cloud.

"Unfortunately yes…he's my older brother… it was him, me, and our younger sister Leana. After our parents died a mysterious death we were forced to take care of ourselves. When we were teenagers Leana became very ill and had been injected with Geostigma. Not long after Zack left us to join Shrina for some money. We haven't seen him since them.

I was left with a sick baby sister and my brother ditched us for some dream. Soon later I was out some where getting some food. Some Shrina solider came up to me asking me if I knew Zack and if I was his younger brother. I told him I was and he attacked me almost killing me. I was running to see my sister if she was alright. I return to see Zack there and him killing our sister. I wanted to kill him. And then I was unconscious.

After that awful day I was healed and trained to be as strong as my brother. And get revenge. Soon I got word that he died by some dude in Shrina. I had no family…I was alone so I traveled.

But now that he's back I have my opportunity. Brother you're going to pay for what you've done! Aaaahhhhh!" Zeke was charging towards him with his sword.

"DIE!" swords clang twice and Zack hit Zeke with his sword. The huge buster sword was pierced through Zeke in his abandon area. Zack pulled out his sword and Zeke fell to the floor.

"Sorry Brother, but business has to be taken cared of." Zack wiped the blood of his sword. Denzel's eyes were covered by Tifa's hand. Yuffie was stiffened with fear and she covered her mouth with her hand to stop her from screaming. Vincent held her in his arms.

Barret was retraining himself from charging towards Zack, along with Cid and Red XIII also Cait Siff. While Cloud was shocked. He stood behind Tifa clinching her shoulder.

"He's not dead is he?" Asked Tifa looking up at Cloud.

"No, he's not unconscious yes." He replied. Everyone was relieved of that he wasn't dead.

"So Cloud it's me and you know. Ya Ready?" Cloud said nothing but looked at Zack coldly. He nodded and left Tifa and grabbed his buster sword and was in his stance ready to fight. Zack smiled in return and grabbed his sword and was ready to fight.

"Let's go!" they both said and they charged for each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Friends Died Again! Final Battle! Ready… Fight!

The young men's larger buster swords collided and a big spark drew. The both drew back. Soon the jumped and collided once more in the air. The both landed on separate ledges away from each other.

"You improved Cloud." Cloud said nothing and he charged Zack again. When the huge swords collided both were drew a spark again. They got passed that phase and started using spells.

"Ultima!"

"Barrier!" They're blades collided once more.

"Well Cloud I guess I should tell you why I'm really here…" Zack was using a lot of his will power to keep Cloud from slicing his face in half along with the rest of his body. As was Cloud.

"I'm listening…"

"Good at least I got you to talk." They both drew back and landed back on the ground.

Zack let his guard down for a sec and put his sword away. Cloud also put his guard down knowing Zack did to but he didn't put his sword away.

"Well Sephiroth is real after T-"Zack's words were interrupted by the blade that was piercing through his chest. Even through his heart. Zack felt the blood from the familiar sword. The blade drew back out of him and Zack fell dead on the ground.

This was now disturbing. Cloud looked at his friend's body and looked up to the dripping blade. Cloud's eyes widened at the sword. How familiar it was. "Seph…" Cloud was choked by his words. He looked up and saw the man who tried to kill him once before. Who killed everyone in his childhood village? Who killed Aeris and almost killed Tifa.

It was indeed Sephiroth. His deathing presence there in front of them. Everyone stood their ground. "Hello…long time no see…puppets." Tifa kept Denzel in her arms and held him tightly so that he wouldn't see what was going on.

Zeke got up and witnessed his brother's death. He was furious. "How dare you! I was…he was…BROTHER!" Zeke had tears coming down his face.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"ZEKE NO!" yelled Cloud. He didn't listen Zeke charged towards Sephiroth. "ZEKE LOOK OUT!" yelled Tifa. But in return got the same fate as his brother.

Zeke was speechless. And fell to the ground.

"ZEKE NO!" Tifa's tears returned to herself again. It was horrifying.

"Mama what's wrong?" asked Denzel trying to turn around to see what was troubling her. But Tifa brought him back to her embrace.

"Denzel…don't look…just stay with mama ok…" Tifa didn't want him to watch the horrifying events that were occurring, he seen enough violence in his life already.

Cloud clutched his sword at the sight. "What Cloud? Don't tell me that you felt bad for him… how pathetic…I've come for the girl." Said Sephiroth. His sword was pointing at Tifa. Cloud raised his sword.

"You're not laying a finger on her!" he said.

"If you give me the girl no one will get killed…yet."

"I rather die than let you hurt her! Tifa!" Tifa looked up at him with tears still on her cheeks. Cloud turned to her. No emotion was on his face.

"Take Denzel and run! Run as far away from here!" he said.

"Barret go with her!" Barret nodded and walked over to Tifa.

"Wait! What about you!" "Forget about me you and our son's safety matters!" Cloud yelled.

"I love you and Denzel and you need to go. I'll be alright." Tifa nodded.

"I love you too." She cried.

"Wait Barret let me go. Cloud will need you." volunteered Yuffie.

"Yeah me too I'll take them to the Highwind." Added Cid. Barret agreed and let Yuffie and Cid escort Tifa and Denzel out of the temple.

Cloud was relieved that those two were gone. He could now fight to his fullest. "You know Cloud they can't run from me. Once you're out of the picture I'll find them and fulfill what I want."

"You won't get past me Sephiroth! Why do you want Tifa anyways?"

"She's what I need to be able to get the ancients power. She is the last of the of the ancients power. She holds the white materia. And now that Alena is dead she holds also the black materia."

"Liar!" Cloud charged towards Sephiroth. The clang between the swords made a huge force surround them. Cloud didn't want to believe him. I didn't want to. Aeris was apart the Ancients too. And Sephiroth killed her because she had the power. He would kill Tifa too if Cloud doesn't act soon.

"Aaaahhhhh!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Deu-Javu

Sephiroth had his blade stab in to Cloud's left shoulder. Cloud saw his blood fall out of his shoulder. Cloud had a sudden sense of Deu-Javu. He was in the same position again.

"We've been here before Cloud."

"Yes we have…" Cloud looked up at him. Sephiroth wiggled the sword in Cloud's arm. "AH!" Cloud felt like a thousand stings. (I know that hurt!) Cloud grabbed the blade and pulled out the sword and kicked Sephiroth off of him. Cloud quickly grabbed his buster sword and charged to Sephiroth. Cloud used his energy to do his Limit Break Level 4 Omni slash. That was one of his best attacks he used it rarely but in this case he would use it.

Cloud sword separated in to the parts that made it one and surrounded Sephiroth Cloud then went berserk and grabbed each part as quick as flash of lightening and stabbed Sephiroth with it in a long series of stabs. The last one threw him to the ground and Cloud landed on top of him now his blade was pierced into Sephiroth. Cloud was catching his breath. He wanted to finish him off.

But Sephiroth started to laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"Fool! You can't beat me. Plus you don't get it do you? You can't kill me. Rule number 47 never let your guard down!" Cloud didn't understand what he meant he never let his guard down or did he?

"Wait!" Tifa stopped in her tracks.

"Tifa what is it." Tifa had a sense of feeling. Tifa turned to them

"Yuffie, Cid take Denzel and head to the Highwind. I have to go back."

"Hold up, Tifa you have to come with us. Cloud doesn't want you hurt."

"I know but I feel like he needs me!"

"Barret and the others are there to assist him."

"They're not enough…It's strange… I can't explain it…he needs me!"

"Wait mommy…" called Denzel

The7 year old hugged her and smiled.

"Kick butt!"

"I will. I'll be back I promise." She kissed him and ran to the opposite direction.

"Come on Kid." Replied Cid. Yuffie and Cid took Denzel out of the temple. And made sure no other monsters came and tried to attack him.

"Pandora's box!" Sephiroth cast a spell on Cloud. And one of the most powerful. Cloud flew in to the air and Sephiroth Flew up and stabbed him in the abs. (No not the abs. Boy got 6 pack!) They both fell into the ground.

"Now see Cloud I told you, you can't beat me. It's Dea-Javu all over again. Except this time you die and don't come back! It's so sad I was having so much fun though." Sephiroth smiled an evil smile and was about to finish him until. "Let go of him!" yelled Tifa.

Sephiroth turned to her and smiled

"So you came back…" Tifa nodded.

"I will kill you if you don't let him go."

"Tifa no…" Cloud couldn't speak any louder he was so badly hurt.

"Cloud don't speak! Your hurt there is no need for you to talk. Please." Sephiroth took his blade out of Cloud and walked towards Tifa.

"NO!" yelled Cloud straining from the pain. Tifa was calm she knew who she was up against and she didn't care. She was doing it for Cloud, Denzel, Everyone on the planet even the dead.

Sephiroth ran towards Tifa and charged towards her. Cloud got up and ran towards him trying to stop him. But it was too late. Tifa was stabbed in the chest. Just like Aeris another Dea-Javu. Cloud couldn't believe what he saw! The long blade was in and out of Tifa. Her face was blank and tears ran out her face.

"I'm…sorry Cloud…I love you…" she whispered. The blade slipped out of her body. And she fell to the ground. Cloud ran to her side and held her body in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A Love Lost? Or Love Ones Gained?

It was like what had happen to Aeris except it was Tifa. His lover, His soul mate, his best friend was gone forever. Sephiroth stepped away and stayed in his own mind he had the power of the Ancients now. His blade glowed from the blood of Tifa Lockhart. He laughed evilly.

Vincent, Barret, Cait Siff, and Red XIII felt guilty in the whole process. They didn't step in. Save Tifa. Save Cloud. How could they? Why didn't they? It had come, passed and gone. Tifa was dead. And no one played Hero to save her.

Seeing that sight everyone began to cry. From seeing their best friend died in front of there eyes. Soon Yuffie and Cid came back along with Denzel. All of them stopped in their tracks from the sight of Tifa lying there eyes closed blood dripping from her body in Cloud's arms. They had come back because of Denzel's stubbornness. Even a little of Yuffie's wanting to if the others were alright.

Denzel walked slowly towards Cloud and Tifa. He didn't cry. He didn't know what had happened. Cloud looked up and saw his son coming towards him. "C-Cloud? What's w-wrong with M-mom…" Cloud could answer the boy. Denzel walked up to Tifa's body. And nudged her.

"Mommy, mommy wake up…Tifa? Mommy this isn't funny mommy wake up please! Mommy! Mommy wake up!" Denzel knew the fact that she was dead. "Mommy wake up!" but he didn't want to believe it. Everyone was saddened at the sight. Yuffie was stifled. Tifa was like her older sister. She turned to Vincent and ran towards him.

"What happened to Tifa, Vincy?"

"Tifa…Tifa was killed by Sephiroth."

"But how…she… why didn't anybody do anything!" "There was nothing we could do."

"Liar! There had to be something you could do! She's gone Tifa was like my older sister… and now she's gone…." Yuffie couldn't say anymore she was crying a whole river.

She hasn't felt that sort of pain since Aeris had died and that both of her older sisters died. She felt lonely. She had a huge hole in her heart. Everyone did. Tifa gave them hope. Gave them joy and love. Cloud and Denzel were infected by it the most.

That was their family. And it seemed like it was gone. The most important person gone. Denzel's tears landed on his mother's pale face. Her rosy checks had faded away. Cloud hardly cried. He was so full of anger and sadness at the same time. His tears ran down his face finally breaking through his barrier.

His tears ran down his face and hit Tifa's face. "Tifa…I wasn't there…I wasn't there to save you…how could you love a man like me…I was too weak…Tifa…I love you to much…please don't die. DON"T DIE! TIFA!" Barret took Denzel by the hand guiding him away from Tifa's body. Even though he was struggling to get back his mother.

Cloud hugged his only love and stared at her one more time. He longed for her lips on his. He longed to hear her beautiful voice. He longed for her. He kissed her one last time. And embraced her in his arms.

Tifa was dead and no one could do anything else. Or could they? Tifa still had the Ancients power in her. Her face started to glow and soon her entire body. Cloud took notice and slowly everyone else did. Cloud gently placed her on the floor and gently stood up. Tifa's body gently floated. It had a strong will, a pure spirit. You could tell it was abnormal.

Her body finally stood up like she was standing there in front of them all. Her hair was black and white, her eyes were glowing white, and also she had her wings. Tifa's and Alena's (that's right people one black one white).

"Mo-mommy?" asked Denzel whipping away his tears. He saw clearly now and that it was Tifa's body, to him it was still Tifa. "Mama!" Denzel was about to run to her until

"DENZEL GET BACK!" yelled Cloud. A sign of warning. By the way Cloud's expression Denzel didn't dare to run nor ask why. Denzel stepped back and stood behind Barret. Cloud eyes shifted from his son to Tifa. Or at least her body.

Sephiroth took notice of the dead body and walked forward. "What are you?" he asked. The body didn't answer.

"I said WHAT ARE YOU?" The body brought his hand up and pointed at him. "You, you want the power of the Ancients." It was clearly it wasn't Tifa. Her voice was gone. It sounded like more like an echo of peoples voices combined. Tifa's could be in there.

Everyone knew that now it was the Ancients. In proper respect of the Ancients and being in their presence they were to bow. Slowly one by one bowed at them. Red XIII was so impressed that he stayed in his place.

"Amazing!" he said.

"Get down here!" said Yuffie pulling him down to there level.

"Watch the fur!"

Denzel didn't know why but he did everything that they did. Cloud stood there for a sec. And bowed also. Sephiroth didn't. He wanted their power to rule the world. His own selfish reason.

"Yes I want the power of the Ancients."

"Well battle us. If you win you will receive the power." Sephiroth agreed by charging towards them. But soon he couldn't get to them. He was shocked by a barrier surrounded by the possessed body.

"What is this!" he yelled out of strain.

"You're end!" The body developed a strong force in the palm of its hand and hit Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was flung into the air and hit the wall. The body didn't hesitate. The Ancients went and continued doing limit breaks and casting spells on Sephiroth. "Hell Fire! Snow dust! Oblivion!" The last spell was cast. Sephiroth didn't breathe. He was just barely alive.

"Now, tell me why do you want this power Sephiroth?" Sephiroth coughed and blood came out of his mouth.

"I…just want to fulfill the prophecy…"

"You did. You tried and lost. And now your fate is in his hands."

"And…who's that?"

"Cloud Strife…"

Cloud rose up from hearing his name. The Ancients turned to him and nodded. They wanted him to kill Sephiroth. The prophecy said it. Cloud grabbed his buster sword. He walked over to where they were. Cloud was in front of Sephiroth.

"Are you…really going to do it…Cloud…old friend…"

"After you killed all my love ones, my village, my girlfriend, and other count less lives. What do you think? This is for all the lives you killed and the entire world!"

Cloud held his sword up high and stabbed Sephiroth in the black heart. All you heard was a man's scream of pain and quickly ceased. He had the expression on his face was not shock, hurt, but blank. You couldn't read his face to see what he was feeling. Soon his slowly closed and he was finally dead.

Cloud knelt in his knees and got up. He took his buster swords out of Sephiroth and turned to the Ancients.

"The prophecy has been for filled. Sephiroth is dead and the world is finally at peace. It's time for us to be leaving."

"What about the others?" asked Cloud stopping them.

"Well to tell you the truth. For all of your effort. I can grant you one desire of your wishing. You have saved the world 3 times Cloud Strife. You are a born hero. All of you. You can rise up again." Everyone aroused from their positions. The walked towards the possessed body and stopped until they were a meter away.

Cloud looked at everyone and could tell by they're faces that they knew exactly what to wish for. Cloud nodded in approval.

"I wish, for everyone that was killed by Sephiroth to get one more change of life." The ancients frowned.

"Indeed they didn't deserve a death at his hands. But bringing them isn't absolute."

"You said I can wish for any desire I want right? Well I want them to be back!" Cloud knew he was talking to but didn't care. He treated them no different then everyone else.

"Indeed I did say that so…I'll fulfill your wish. Only those who were killed by Sephiroth will arise from the dead and have another chance of living." Soon light spreaded through out the temple. Zack and Zeke were healed and were now alive. The light disappeared.

"Your wish has been fulfilled. Now we must go. Goodbye." The Ancients disappeared and left Tifa's body behind. Her eyes were closed, her wings disappeared, and her black raven hair came back to normal.

She fell out of exhausted. Cloud caught Tifa in his arms hoping that she would wake up.

"Tifa?" Tifa didn't move for a minute or so. But she stirred and woke up. "Cloud?" she whispered.

"Oh Tifa!" He hugged her into his embrace and held her tightly in his arms.

Everyone was joyful that they're Tifa was alive!

"What happened? Cloud?"

"Mama!" Denzel ran to his parents.

"Denzel…" He hugged Tifa tightly to.

"Don't do that mama. Don't die on me! I already lost my birth parents! I can't lose you too!"

"Oh Denzel…I'm not going anywhere." He had tears of joy running down her face.

"Aaawww what about me?" asked Yuffie asking for a hug from her old friend. "You two Yuffie." Giggled Tifa.

Zack and Zeke were lost to. All they remembered was being stabbed. Zeke turned to his older brother.

"I didn't kill her on purpose." Zack said turning to his younger brother.

"She was dieing already that day, and she begged me to kill her. To make her pain go away."

"I still don't forgive you."

"What's to forgive?" His brother smiled at him. And Zeke couldn't help but smile back.

Soon everyone heard foot steps and a familiar voice. "Hey…" everyone stopped in their reunion. And turned to the exit where a certain woman stood.

"Aeris…" Indeed it was Aeris. She was killed by Sephiroth also. And she was revived in the process.

"Aeris!" Tifa ran to her best friend and hugged her. Soon one by one came to her and hugged her. Except for the boys. Trying to act all cool. They walked towards her and welcomed her back.

Cloud hugged his old friend.

"I missed you so much Aeris." He hugged her tighter happy to see her.

"I miss you to." Tifa was a little uncomfortable by how tight he held her. Who wouldn't? She and Aeris did compete with each other for his heart.

But Tifa and Cloud were together so she shouldn't feel that way. Indeed the fear and jealously went away. She ok with it. Cloud let her go and turned to Tifa. He was about to say something but Tifa said something.

"My sister…" everyone turned to her.

"Alena, she's not alive…is she?" Cloud felt saddened for her. He shook his head no and walked up to her.

"I'm alright. Really. I'm just everything is back to normal." She smiled as did everyone else. Zack walked up to Aeris and smiled. She ran to him and embraced him tightly. They were lovers before he died the first time. Before she met Cloud. And she still loved Zack as did he. She kissed him. And he twirled her in the air happy that his love was back.

"What's up with them?" asked Cid putting out his Cigar and lightening his new one.

"I don't know but it must be a story." Giggled Yuffie.

Tifa was happy. She smiled and looked at Cloud. He smiled back. Then Tifa's expression turned different like she wanted to say something but couldn't. Cloud understood exactly. She thought 'maybe Neiblehiem. Our old childhood home?' Sephiroth did go on a rampage and killed everyone there. Cloud nodded in his expression read. 'We'll go see.'

Everyone returned to the ship. Aeris and Tifa were in a bedroom catching up on old times and new ones as well. Denzel lay knocked out in his dreams on the bed. Tifa rubbed her fingers through his hair. And stopped.

_Knock, Knock. _"Who is it?"

"Who do you think it is?" Cloud and Zack stepped into the room. "Were almost to Neiblehiem." Said Cloud as he walked towards Tifa. He sat next her on the bed. "Ok…" Aeris and Zack left the room.

"Good night everyone." Said Aeris and she walked out the room. "Good night." They replied.

Cloud shifted gazes to Denzel and smiled.

"He had an adventure today."

"Yeah…It was the 2nd time he was kidnapped. I worry for him. But at least now he's alright." Silence filled the room.

"Tifa." She looked up at him.

"I almost lost you out there. And I-"

"Cloud…don't apologize. It wasn't your fault… I'm with you now…promise I won't ever leave you…" whispered to him. She had her warm hands on his face and was only centimeters from his lips. She gently kissed him and assured him that everything is alright.

"I love Cloud."

"I love you to." He kissed her again. And they went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A city back, resolves unraveled, 2 weddings?

Cloud woke up to a sleeping Tifa beside him. He turned to see Denzel wasn't in his bed across from theirs. He turned again back at Tifa admiring her sleep. He felt her breathing on him. He nudged her.

"Tifa…its morning." She stirred but went back to sleep. He kissed fore head to see if that would wake her. She fluttered her eyes.

"Morning." He whispered.

"Mmmm….Morning…" she whispered back.

"What time is it?"

"Time to eat."

"Oh that's my favorite time."

"I'm sure it is." He replied with a smile.

They got dressed and went to the nearby Kitchen. Everyone was just sitting down.

"Morning love birds." greeted Cid. He had a Cigar in his mouth and had his arms cross.

"CID HIGHWIND!" a near by voice came out of no where

"I told you about smoking. Need I remind you, you have a son that looks up to you. He does everything that you do and I don't need a son smoking at the age of 3!"

"Yeah, yeah Shera." He put out his cigar and crossed his arms. Cloud chuckled along with Zack, Vincent, and Zeke.

"Don't worry boys you'll get yours to. Especially you Cloud. You got a kid." Cid replied.

"Not…as bad as you Cid!" Cloud was cracking up and could hardly talk. Everyone laughed except for Cid who was beat red.

Everyone calmed themselves and ate their breakfast. Girls finished washing the dishes while boys were talking. When they were done Tifa sat next to Cloud, Yuffie sat on Vincent's lap; Aeris sat beside Zack Shera ignored Cid.

"Well what about me!" he complained

"Your suppose to be my wife!" he continued to whine.

"Ok." Shera walked up to him and turned to Rie sitting next to his father.

"Rie why don't you come sit with mommy?"

"Ok." Shera completely blew him off. Now Cid was in tears holding onto Shera's ankle. Whining

"Why you do this to me!" while she told him to let go. Everyone started to crack up at the site. Barret was about to fall out of his chair out of laughter. He actually rumbled the whole ship.

Yet again everyone calmed down. Shera forgave her husband and made him stop whining. Tifa wondered if the were at Neiblehiem.

"Cid?"

"Yeah what is it."

"Are we…are we at Neiblehiem?"

"Um…yeah. Just above it. Just waiting for the order to land."

"Just let me know when you want to land. Do want to?" Tifa turned to Cloud His expression had said 'it's your choice'

"Yeah…I'm ready."

Cid had landed the ship. Tifa and Cloud admired their childhood home. It was back to normal! Tifa felt happy and only thought of her father. One they hit the ground Tifa jumped off first. Followed by Denzel, Cloud, and everyone else. Tifa was in tears of joy. She ran as fast as she could to her old home.

Once she arrived she saw her father's door open and you could see the inside the house from the outside. He use to leave open for Tifa when she would run and play with Cloud and rest of the children. She walked slowly inside. She could see her father sitting in his arm chair.

"Father…" whispered Tifa. He looked up and smiled at his daughter. She changed since he last saw her. She was 17 when he died and now she was 22. She ran to her father and hugged him tightly. Cloud led everyone to Tifa's house. That's the only place he knew she would be. Her father stopped the hug and took one glance at his daughter.

"Oh Tifa, my, my you've grown." She giggled.

"I'm happy your back papa!" He nodded.

"Um knock, knock." Said Zack.

"Hey Zackary!"

"Um it's Zack."

"I see your back to."

"Yep."

"That's great…is that Cloud?" Cloud scratched his head.

"Hi Mr. Lockhart…" he smiled.

"Man Cloud you definitely changed! I guess you got rid of long hair huh?" "WHAT!" everyone was surprised Cloud had long hair once. But not Tifa she giggled.

"Whoa man you had long hair?" Joked Zack.

"You should be talking you're hair is almost as long as Tifa's"

"Whoa that's not the point I look good in long hair you, you no you don't."

"Zack don't tease him." Said Aeris she nudged him.

"What hon? Come on you know it's funny."

"I know it…is…but that doesn't mean you can torture him." Replied Aeris between chuckles.

"OK, get off my back." Said Cloud.

"Oh come on Cloud…" said Tifa.

"Dad? Did you really have long hair?" asked Denzel looking at him. He nodded in embarrassment. He scratched the back of his hair rapidly and was beat red.

"Well who's this? Did he call you dad Cloud?" Cloud was really red now.

"Um yes." She had to say yes. All that talk to Alena would have been nothing if she declined. And that was how she truly felt. Tifa turned red also. He took notice. He knew that really wasn't his grandson by blood. He looked nothing like them. Plus he would've been born before He died. That day.

"I have a grandson!" he yelled.

"Well ya dad!" she smiled and bit her lip.

"Finally. You and Cloud finally admit your love for each other!"

"WHAT!"

"You knew I loved Tifa…."

"Yep. You face shows everything Cloud.

"And you still let me see her…"

"Well ya I could tell she liked you too. Well don't stand there give your grandpa a hug!" Denzel smiled and hugged his grandpa. Cloud looked at Tifa and smiled.

Tifa introduced everyone to her father. They all sat down. While Barret went to Kalm not to far away to check on Marlene with Cid. Mr. Lockhart slipped 5 dollars to Denzel.

"Go and get some candy…this can almost bye you the whole store."

"REALLY!" He nodded.

"Father!"

"What you can't blame a grandpa…I use to do it to you and Cloud." "Well…Denzel just wait for Marlene ok…"

"Awww…alright mom."

Once Marlene arrived Denzel went with her to the candy shop along with Rie, Shera, Barret, Cid, and Yuffie. Aeris went into town with Zeke, Red XIII, and Cait Siff. While leaving Tifa, Cloud, Zack, Vincent, and Mr. Lockhart behind. Tifa was sitting next to Cloud. He had his arm around her shoulder.

While Mr. Lockhart sat across from them keeping a good eye on them both. Zack well Zack was sleep. Like a bump on a log. Tifa was haunted by a question that kept popping in her head.

"Father."

"Yes…"

"That day. When you died…what happened before me and Zack arrived?" Mr. Lockhart sighed and nodded.

"Well you deserve a right to know…I was at the reactors. I was about to leave when Sephiroth came to me asking to see more if the building. I refused. I told him that what I had showed him was enough and was left to only the public. The rest was secretive. I remember him getting angry that day and his eyes. Those horrifying eyes. I knew it was the end. Those eyes pierced through my soul like bullets from a gun. He striked me. Before I could even get away. I remember seeing you running up to help me and I told you. 'Be strong' after that I couldn't hold on. I reached the other side to see your mother again…"

"I see."

"Well enough of that. How about you life?"

"Well…we …well um…" Tifa didn't know what to say. But Cloud said some thing for her.

"Were getting married in the fall."

"Really. You have a kid and you're not married. I don't blame you. At least I'll be there." Tifa was surprised and looked at Cloud.

"Really?" she whispered. He nodded.

"I couldn't think of anything else but marry you Tifa. You know me better than anyone. I love you. You and Denzel are my world. I want it to be official."

"Yes of course. I feel the same way." Tears ran down her face. Cloud wiped them away for her and kissed her. _Cough_ Mr. Lockhart coughed to tell them he's still in the room.

"Sorry papa."

"It's ok."

When everyone came back to the house the girls were in the kitchen fixing dinner. Everyone was staying in Neiblehiem for the week. Mr. Lockhart also helped. While everyone else was outside teaching Rie and Denzel how to fight and were having a completion themselves. No one besides Tifa, her father, and Cloud knew about the wedding. But Tifa could help it she couldn't hold it inside.

"Aeris…"

"Yeah."

"I have to tell you something but must keep it to yourself."

"Ok what is it?"

"Cloud and I are getting married."

"WHAT! Oh that's fantastic!"

"Just keep it to yourself ok."

"No problem."

"Thanks."

"Hey what are you two talking about?" asked Yuffie.

"Well Cloud and Tifa are getting married! Coops! Sorry Tif."

"Oh man Aeris…."

"What that's great!"

"Yuffie got to keep quiet!"

"Ok…SHYCE! Hey everyone Cloud and Tifa are getting married!"

"Yuffie NO!" Yuffie went skipping out of the kitchen going around telling everyone. Tifa ran after her.

"Cloud and Tifa getting married people! I hear wedding bells!" Tifa finally caught up and tackled the ninja.

"Yuffie! You can't keep you mouth shut can you?"

"Nope!"

"I know a way to keep your mouth shut. Remember when you practicing battle moves with Cloud's Buster Sword, I'll tell him that you were the one who sliced his motor cycle." Tifa said. She was very good at blackmailing Yuffie.

"What! You knew!"

"Yep… I won't tell him if you keep your mouth shut!"

"Ok, ok you win Tifa."

"Um you two ok?" Asked Cloud.

"Yep." Tifa let Yuffie go out of her head lock and stood up. She brushed off the dirt from her outfit.

"We're fine right Yuffie?" she handed Yuffie a hand.

"Yea…fine…Oh shit I don't care Cloud and Tifa are getting married!"

"What! How did she find out?" Cloud turned to Tifa.

"That's it Yuffie you ruined it! No I'll tell Cloud what you did to his motorcycle!" "No! NO! NO! Sorry Tifa please don't!"

"Wait what happen to my motorcycle! Yuffie you didn't break my baby did you!"

"Hold up baby. You love that motor cycle than me!"

"No, no baby you know I don't!"

"Right then how come you called it your baby! Huh?"

"Well it's an expression…."

"Expression my ass."

"Well Tifa…"

"I get it I'll just go back to the kitchen and cook…" she dragged herself back to the kitchen acting sad when she wasn't.

"So what happened to my bike?"

"Oh nothing. BYE!" Yuffie ran back into the kitchen behind Tifa as fast as she could.

"That was weird…"

After dinner everyone heard about the news because of Yuffie's big mouth. She apologized though. Everyone was happy for them.

"Well I guess since were confessing stuff. I guess I should tell you guys that me and Aeris is getting married to and were moving to Sector 7."

"Great it's two weddings!" yelled Yuffie.

"Hey Vincy how come were not getting married?"

"Cause um…well 2 weddings is enough right?"

"Well yeah but don't you love me?"

"Yes Yuffie of course…but um I'm not ready for marriage."

"Well you know what…I'm not either I still love you!" she kissed him on the cheek. Everyone laughed. Yuffie was always the one to make people laugh. Cloud looked at Tifa and she looked at him. They smiled at each other. And they kissed. "Happy?"

"Always was has…always will."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A Happy Ending

Tifa and Aeris were at the chapel pacing in the dressing room. The couples decided that it would be a double wedding. And the girls were completely nervous. "I can't believe were getting married to day with Zack and Cloud."

"I know! Time flies…"

"Yeah." Yuffie and Shera were outside helping Marlene rehearse for the weddings.

Meanwhile Cloud and Zack were with the guys in the dressing rooms also. Cloud was sitting down biting his finger he was a nervous wreck. But Zack was calm and cool. He was being a little conceited to be funny, looking at himself in the mirror. "Yo, Cloud I don't see what your nervous about? It's a small wedding and you know Tifa is going to say 'I do'."

"Yeah I know Zack but it's just strange. I dunno I guess its nature."

"Don't worry Cloud I was nervous at my wedding." Replied Barret.

"Yeah me too." Reassured Cid.

"It's natural. The girls are nervous too." Cloud sat in his chair thinking nothing about the ceremony.

Tifa looked her dress. She had a strapless dress and the end of it was a least 3 ft long. While Aeris had a strap gown and her end was the same but she had a white bow. Tifa wore a veil she decided that she wasn't going to put It in front of her face. _Knock, knock_

"Come in…" It was Yuffie she was a maiden of honor. She had a blue dress and a blue head band to match.

"Well every thing is set the ceremony is set. Boys are in place. Everything thing is set. You're on."

"Ok ready Aeris."

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good lets go." They both headed out with their bequests and walked out.

Cloud and Zack stood at the alter waiting for their brides to arrive. Cloud was scratching his hair nervously waiting. Once the music started he was off the top of his edge. Marlene came down first sprinkling flower petals around. She looked as cute as a princess.

"That's my baby! Oh sorry." Yelled Barret. Soon the maiden of honors. Then it was Tifa, Mr. Lockhart, and Aeris. He was giving them both away. Once the girls stood next to their loves and waited for the priest to speak.

Cloud was dazzled by Tifa's beauty. She was a goddess to him, his goddess. Tifa and Cloud were first.

"Cloud do you-." Cloud interrupted the priest and said

"I do."

"Ok. So do you Tifa-"

"I Do!"

"Ok I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the…" Cloud and Tifa were already kissing before he could finish. Everyone laughed at the site. Once their turn was over Zack and Aeris did the same thing.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen. I announce the newly weds The Strife's and um what's your last name?"

"Dincht!"

"Oh and the Dincht!" Everyone cheered at the newly weds. Aeris and Tifa looked at each other and nodded. The boys watched what they did curiously. The girls turned around and threw their bouquets in the air. And yet Yuffie caught them both. The laughed. After the wedding Vincent did propose to Yuffie. After everyone was gone Cloud and Tifa had time to themselves. Tifa looked out the window and admired the moon.

"You happy?" Cloud came up and snaked his arms around her waist.

"I always have and always will." She turned to him. And kissed him. Denzel showed up and said

"I heard thunder. Can I sleep with you guys tonight?"

"Yes of course."

"Thanks mom, dad. Were a family now right?"

"Of course we've been one all along."

The end

**I hoped you enjoyed my story. R&R. Thanks. Peace.**

**P. S. Read my other stories to thanks.**


End file.
